galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
Episode 6 is the final episode in Arc 2. It's followed by Episode 7 and preceded by Episode 5. This whole Episode progresses the Dracomancer (Plot). Scene 1 Suzy-Sue Lockin is being interviewed by Haruki Dragi for collapsing a cave in Episode 4. However, when she learns that The Pentacles will not being hiring her as their fifth member, she 'outs' Haruki. Scene 2 The MC insists Suzy-Sue apologizes to Haruki. However, in her eyes she did him a favor. Morning Menu Scene 3 The MC goes to detention with some fan made characters - and Mariposa Nine. The MC is late. INK Female : Averi, Brandi, Moon, Luna INK Male : LL Female : LL Male : Levi Tillich appears and tries to take the MC out of detention. Thomas Ardent is suspicious but agrees to let the MC out of class if Levi not come back. Scene 4 Suzy-Sue had dared Levi to get the MC out of class. Now out of class, Suzy-Sue needs the MC's help to distract Ogla Telly so she can talk to Psycho. However, when the MC doesn't distract Psycho long enough, Suzy-Sue leaves in a fit. Aeromancer : The MC meets up with the best friend (Riley or Victoria) for lunch. Unknown to the MC, the best friend found Fulvio or Frida (who just happened to be the MC's first crush & kiss). Sora / Skylar shows up and saves the MC by inviting them to Underground Fight Club. At UFC, the MC fights a character. Kallista, a champion, wins. Suzy-Sue texts the MC. Seimancer : Ilmari is running away from a ghost. Eventually, the MC battles this ghost. If the MC cannot defeat the Ghost Ilmari's relationship decreases. Ester explains that this is because they aren't suppose to be talking to her. Suzy-Sue texts the MC. Zomancer : The MC, while at the beach, is approached and then later attacked by a creature that changes colors. As if it's glitching. The MC bumps into Josefa. The MC battles the creature. Unsure what the monster wanted, the MC says she'll ask around. The monster approached a person dressed in white, who kills the monster. The monster returns to 'normal' as it dies. Else, Suzy-Sue screams from the forest. Suzy-Sue texts the MC. Scene 5 When the MC goes into the forest (either by the screams or text) they come face to face with Miss Eaven. (Who has Suzy-Sue's broken phone). Following Miss Eaven, the MC sees two fan made characters taking a character named Kimberly to an unknown location. INK Female : Catriona, Jazel INK Male : Sam, Zayn LL Female : Siddhi, Nirvana LL Male : Darius, Cole Scene 6 Following the students and Kimberly, the MC is led to a camp. Two more Fan Made characters guest star. A character named Majesty, who wears a mask with an attached wig. INK Female : Ashok, Misa INK Male : Pierce, Bekki LL Female : Asia, Chloe LL Male : Finn, Cynthia Majesty tries to get Kimberly to enchant a sleeping potion with Angelic Magic. However, when she resists, the MC saves her. Before Majesty can go after the MC, Monarch stops her claiming they have a more willing participant to give them Angelic Magic. Scene 7 Before Kimberly can answer any questions, she teleports away once the MC saves her. The real Suzy-Sue texts the MC asking the MC to join her when The Pentacles introduce the new fifth member. Surprise, Surprise - the new member is Kimberly! Upset, Suzy-Sue runs after the MC when the MC runs off. Scene 8 Lucas Aristotle talks with Penelope Licardo who suspects someone is messing with his plans since the MC witnessed the Dracomancer Rebellion. It's inferred that Lucas already knew about the Rebellion and wanted the MC to be in detention. Scene 9 The reader can CC any of the love interests in the Main (Plot).Category:Episode 6 Category:Dracomancer Category:Seimancer Category:Zomancer Category:Aeromancer